White Roses
by Luna Shan
Summary: Yuuri breaks off his engagement with Wolfram! How will they both react? Read and review please! a Yuuram fanfiction!


Yuuri threw his fist at the wall full of anger "Wolfram Von Bielefeld!" His eyes welled up and his voice cracked as he spoke the blonde boy's name, as the pretty boy stood there in shock of what he was going to say, "I'm calling off the engagement…" Yuuri said as he turned away from Wolf. Wolfram went into shock. His eyes welled up and he held them back trying to keep a tough exterior in front of the only person he had ever loved…and probably the only one he will love.

"Wh-What you…You can't be serious, Yuuri!" Wolfram said taking a step closer to him. All it had been recently was constant fights between the two. Yuuri had become fed up. He knew how much Wolfram loved him. His love was like a pure white rose, Innocent. Sometimes it would hurt but when you look at it, it truly is beautiful, pure, and true.

"I'm dead serious, Wolfram!" He turned back and let out a single tear. A tear he claimed to be anger. Although his heart felt like it was burning from the inside out. Had he really spoken those words? Did he really just call off what he had tried for so long to break? Was he truly free from this engagement to the blonde prince?

"Well fine you heartless wimp!" Wolfram clenched his hands in a fist and a few tears dripped from his eyes making Yuuri's eyes go wide and his heart drop. He'd made Wolf cry. Wolfram stormed out of the room. As he ran his eyes let out tears. He approached his old room that seemed practically like a ghost town. He had been staying in the maohs room for as long as he could remember. He slammed the door to his own chamber shut and cried in the corner without any restraint.

Yuuri had woken up and gotten dressed noticing that Wolfram didn't sleep there last night. 'Why would he…. I broke his heart' he thought as his heart skipped a beat. Yuuri grabbed his mit and made his way to find Conrad. Maybe playing a little catch before breakfast would cheer him up….Maybe. 'I don't understand why I'm this upset though... I didn't do anything wrong!' he argued. He found Conrad down the hall.

"Up for some catch, Conrad?" He asked trying to show off a happy face, although, he didn't feel happy at all. He felt like crawiling into a hole and being buried there.

"Sure. I'm up for it." He smiled. He grabbed his mit and Yuuri threw him the ball "Your Majesty?" he asked while throwing the ball towards Yuuri's mit, "You… Seem a little down."

"D-Do I! Don't worry about it its just a little heart burn. And it's 'Yuuri' to you Conrad you're my godfather.' Yuuri said giving a slight smile. Sure it was heart burn. His heart hadnt stopped since he called off the engagement. Feeling broken, crushed, shattered, burned from the inside out. Yuuri didn't understand why. All he kept hearing in his mind was just reruns of:

_"Well Fine You Heartless wimp!"_

And those tears that dripped from his beautiful Emerald eyes. It peirced him like an arrow right in his heart. At that moment he felt like he could have dropped to his knees in shame. After watching run away, however, was more painful. 'Whats Happening to me? Why can't I get Wolfram off my mind! I mean were both guys I shouldn't feel bad. I like girls for god's sake! But all of a sudden watching wolfs eyes and feeling as though I could hear his heart be crushed….Why now! Do I…love him? …Eh what am I saying! That can't be true at all! I like girls! I like girls! I like girls!' Yuuri thought trying to sound convincing. He threw the ball back at Conrad. 'But…Wolf….He's….Different.' Yuuri smiled in a daze. All of a sudden:

"Y-Yuuri! Look Out!" Conrad yelled snapping Yuuri out of his daze

"Huh!" Wham! He was hit in the head with a baseball. "O-Ow….God dammit Wolf…Look at what you do me."

Wolfram woke with red swollen eyes from all his tears. He couldn't face Yuuri after last night. It would kill him inside. He knew that he swore to follow him even if Yuuri didn't love him…but… something seemed different. He sat letting his mind wander about everything. He'd come to a decision. He was leaving for Bielefeld Castle. 'I'll write it in a letter. I can't face Yuuri just yet.' He thought he grabbed a pen and paper off his nearby desk.

"_Dear Everyone,_

_I write this to inform you of my leave to Bielefeld Castle. I will be leaving early next week as soon as I can. I ask that you don't pay visits to see me. I will arrange times when you or I can come visit. Take care of yourselves and Yuuri while I'm away. _

_Sincerely,_

_Wolfram"_

Wolfram folded the paper and two and sat it on his deak. He let his mind wander about how lonely it might be there. How the only surrounding him would be maids. Wolfram set out to find Gwendel. He would have to make arrangements for the blonde prince to leave. He found Gwendel at his desk.

"B-Brother…Can you help me make arrangements for me to live in the Bielefeld castle? I can't stay here much longer without going Madd." He was on the verge of tears.

"Why are you coming to me with a request like this so suddenly, Wolfram?" Gwendel asked completely shocked.

"Well seeing Yuuri everyday kills me brother…We aren't engaged anymore remember?" Wolfram said trying not to cry as he choked out the last sentence.

"Ah yes that's correct." Gwendel said trying to hold back his anger towards his Demon King. He'd hurt is little brother, His little brother who gave him puppy dog eyes practically pleading for him to let him leave. The cuteness meter was overflowing, and to see that cute little angelic like boy in pain well that drew the line. "I'll have you leave next week ok, Wolfram?" He said soothingly.

"Thank you, Gwendel. Thank you so much." Wolfram said before heading out the door.

"However, I'll have myself and Anissina accompany you there to get settled." Gwendel said protectivley. "Is that alright?"

"That's fine." Wolfram nodded and headed out the door. He called for a maid to follow him to his room. "Please take this note to dinner. Have someone read it. It doesn't matter who. Just make sure it gets there ok?" Wolfram headed to his bed and lay there. Letting his mind wander and reminice about his times with Yuuri and how he was so close. Then, he drifted fast asleep.

Yuuri glanced around the table. The seat next to him where Wolfram normally sat was empty. There was no sign of him anywhere. Regardless, Yuuri dug into his food anyway. Although, somehow he felt a little…lonely inside.

"Your Majesty!" a maid walked in the room with Wolframs letter in her hands. "It's a message from everyone from Lord Von Bielefeld." She bowed before leaving the table.

Yuuri opened the envelope slowly and yet eagerly he read it quickly.

"I write this to inform you of my LEAVE TO BIELFELD CASTLE!" Yuuri's eyes went wide and he got up immediately and ran as fast as he could to Wolfram's room.". '…I can't lose him…I want him….I want to feel his warmth beside me….I need to hear his voice…. I want to kiss his soft, pink lips…I want to hold him close to me….Wolfram….Wolfram I love you' he thought until he got to Wolfram's room.

"Huff…Huff…" Yuuri was out of breath. He saw Wolfram turn. His usually stunning, Emerald, and lively eyes were now swollen, dark, sad, and lifeless. "W-Wolfram!" Yuuri held wolfram close crying into his shoulder.

"Wha-What!" Wolfram was shocked and squirmed. "L-Let me go, Wimp! What do you want anyway!" He yelled in irritation.

"I came to tell you not to leave me stay with me forever Wolfram!" Yuuri said bawling. Tears streamed down his cheeks like a river. Wolf began to argue back but he was cut off by lips being firmly pressed against his.

"U-Uh…" Wolf pulled away his eyes welling up. "Y-Yuuri what the hell!"

"I love you Wolfram." He said staring into Wolframs bright green eyes. "I love you so much!" he said holding him tighter.

"What?" Tears began to escape his eyes. "Then why did you break off the engagement! Why do youdo these things to me" Wolfram wiped his eyes and punched Yuuri in the chest "You drive me insane! You wimp!" He cried. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. "I love you too."

"Wolfram…All I could think about was you after I broke off the engagement." He tousled Wolfram's golden locks. "You're my angel Wolfram." He smiled. Wolfram blushed and looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri kissed wolf gently. He slapped Wolf on the left cheek. "Well?" he smiled softly. Wolfram nodded and smiled happily.

"You stupid wimp! It took you a break up to realize you love me! You must be dense!" He teased.

"Hey don't call me-!" Yuuri laughed "Yeah I must be a dense wimp." He said blushing embarrassed.

"So you finally accept it?" Wolfram chuckled.

"Are...Are you gonna leave me still?" Yuuri asked a little worry in his voice.

"I can't leave my wimp of a fiance to defend him…Besides…I can't live without you." Wolfram blushed. Yuuri smiled and touched Wolf's cheek. He kissed him passionately.

'You're not nervous…You're not nervous." Wolfram kept telling himself. He was standing outside the chapel doors. He was marrying his fiance today. He had on a white dress. Something old, His mother's locket, something new, a friendship bracelet from Greta they made this morning for luck, something borrowed, Anissinas white hair pin. And something blue, his mother had bought him a pair of blue lingerine underwear. That would come in handy for later…He blushed thinking about it. This was the start of their lives together. Married and happily bonded together forever. He walked with his mother down the aisle feeling the stares of Demons and humans alike. He was very nervous. Then he looked up to see Yuuri's blushing, smiling, overjoyed face that made his heart skip a beat. Murata was the preist. The wedding ceremony was being held in the demon kingdom…no wonder. Yuuri took wolframs hands in his and mouthed a simple 'I love you' wolfram smiled and mouthed back 'I love you too.'

"Do you Yuuri Shibuya take Wolfram Von Bielefeld as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?" He smiled.

"I do." Yuuri blushed as he said those two simple words that meant so much.

"Do you Wolfram Von Bielefeld take Yuuri Shibuya as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part"

"Yes I do." He blushed violently.

"Then I pronounce you Demon King and Queen! Long live the Demon Kingdom! Long live the 27th Maoh Yuuri Shibuya and his Queen Wolfram Shibuya" Murata said overjoyed. He was very happy for his best friend

"Long live the Demon King and Queen!' the audience cheered.

"You may kiss your bride." Murata announced. Yuuri and Wolfram then entangled in a long and passionate kiss. There were fireworks going off. Although neither of them could be certain if it was in there heads or they were really lighting them off. They stood there in their own little fantasy. And thus, the white rose had regrown into a deep crimson red.


End file.
